The King of Clubs
by Blackdevil Nightheart
Summary: The four kingdoms of card had achieved peace after long years of war. After a threat threatens that peace they must unite to fight their common enemy but so far three kingdoms had their armies defeated but one remained standing. This is what let to the slaughter of his people and the loneliness in the now empty heart of the King of Clubs. Hetalia Cardverse.
1. A brief introduction

Hey guys! This is my first fan fiction so please don't be too harsh! Please feel free to review I would really appreciate it! Thank you so much fro reading!

All characters belong to Dark Lord Himuraya.

* * *

There once was a realm, which was divided into four kingdoms. Their powerful rulers who after a long period of war and darkness lived in peace ruled these kingdoms.

The first kingdom was the one of Spears. The king of Spears was an energetic man whose smile was known through out his land. He was usually happy and didn't take many things seriously but he still got the job done. His Queen was a man with surprisingly huge eyebrows. He was known for his British accent and bad temper but he was kind. They're relationship wasn't the best but their kingdom was prospering.

The second kingdom was the one of Hearts. The king of Heart was a good looking man who was mostly known for his charming good looks and how he loved to flirt with everyone he laid eyes on but still he was polite and although many mistook him for a pervert he never had any thoughts or actions and allowed people to call him that. His flirting got the best of him. His Queen was a shy and noble man who was polite but his shyness got the best of him making him almost invisible but his King never forgets about him. He makes him feel included and loved.

The fourth kingdom was the one of Diamonds. The king of Diamonds was the oldest and wisest of them all. Although many confused him for a woman he was still a good and kind king. His Queen was a man who was rather reserved but was extremely polite and always helped. Though they both into quite some ridicules fights they still had their stable and lovely kingdom for they treated their people with fairness and wisdom.

The last was the kingdom of Clubs. The king of Clubs was a kind man with good intentions who was loved by his people but the other rulers saw him more like a danger. For he had childish tendencies and was considered unstable by the other rulers so he was cast aside form them even though he considered them friends most of them kept their distance, the king of Spears kept the most distance. His Queen was a man who had red eyes and always seemed to be smirking with his small yellow bird on his shoulder. They were kind to their people and they were fair to them. The king loved his people so much that he was willing to do anything for them.

The kingdoms lived in piece until a menace entered their realm and the piece that took them so long to achieve was shattered.

* * *

Sorry for the shortness I promise that the next chapter is going to be longer. Thank you so much for reading please review! I will try to update soon!


	2. Off I go to see the pixies

Hey guys! Thank you so much for reading! You have no idea how much it means to me! Thank you so much!

Just a note that I forgot to put in the last chapter, just because that the Kings have their Queens that doesn't mean that they are in a romantic relationship. I apologise in advance to any USUK, FRANADA, CHIPAN and RUSPRUS shippers. I am sorry.

* * *

Before the fall

 _Vanya_

A muffled shout in the distance interrupted the darkness around him.

 _Vanya_

This time the shout was closer and he could make out the words Va and ya.

 _Vanya!_

This time he felt something push him.

 _VANYA!_

He opened his heavy eyelids to find a small girl slapping his head with her tinny hands.

"Vanya wake up! Wake up! I'm going to be late and you have to make breakfast!"

He closed his eyelids and turned away from the girl.

"No."

"VAANYA!"

This time she punched his back several times with her tinny fists.

"VAANYA!"

He pulled the covers up and covered his face with it.

"SLEEP!"

Then with a swift movement the little girl threw the covers on the ground.

"WAKE UP!"

There was a moment of silence as if both of them were planning on what to do next.

"Fine I'll go."

The little girl smiled and ran out of the room. He stretched and stood up to change his clothes. He walked to a small pile of carefully folded clothes that lay on the floor next to the door. He changed his clothes and before he left the room he wrapped his beloved scarf around his neck, the only time he wasn't wearing it was when he took a shower and went to bed.

He opened the door that led directly to a room with a small stove and furnace and in front of it was a small dinning table with three chairs that were placed around it. At the back of the room was a small fireplace and near it was a door that let to a room that belonged to his sisters.

He opened a small cupboard that was above the stove and took out a frying pan and he set it on the stove. He then left from the front door of the house and walked to the back where there was a small chicken pen. He went inside and in the tiny house was a nest with three small eggs, which he took and he walked back to the house. He cracked the eggs and started to cook them on the pan. Right on cue someone came in.

"Sestra you're back I was just cooking breakfast. How did you sleep?"

"Very well thank you Vanya. Maybe you could add this to it."

She handed him a small packet that was wrapped in paper. He took it and opened it slowly.

"It's ham!"

In the small packet was three thin slices of ham.

"How did you get it?"

"I traded some flour for it."

"Thank you Sestra! This is amazing!"

"You hurry and make breakfast you have work and Natalya needs to go to school."

"Yes Katyusha."

"I'll go help her get ready."

He nodded and proceeded to cut the ham into little pieces and added them to the egg. After a few moments it was ready. He took out three plates and added equal amounts of egg to them. He then set the table.

"Breakfast is ready!"

A few seconds later his sisters entered the room and as soon as they stepped foot inside Natalya ran to her brother. She was wearing a small dress that was dark purple and she had a matching ribbon tied so that there was a bow on top of her head.

"How do I look Vanya?"

He chuckled and hugged his little sister.

"You are going to be the most beautiful girl in the whole town."

"Really?"

"Yep! But first you got to eat breakfast."

She nodded and sat down on one of the chairs, her siblings following tail. They sat down and had a quick breakfast. When they were done Natalya made her way outside the house after saying goodbye to her sister and was followed out by her brother.

They started to walk away from their small house and continued walking down a small worn path.

"Here let me carry your bag."

"Thank you big brother."

"Your welcome."

They continued walking until they reached a small schoolhouse.

"Hey Ivan!"

Right in front of them was a boy with white hair and red eyes who was waving at them and by his side was a small boy with blonde hair.

"Hi Gilbert."

"Hi Gilbert, hi Ludwig"

"Hi Natalya!"

The little boy hid behind his big brother.

"Come on Luddy say hello what did I say about being rude to ladies."

The boy peeked at Natalya from his hiding spot.

"Hello."

"How about you take Natalya to class?"

The boy nodded.

"That's okay with you Ivan?"

"Yes of course I see no problem with it."

"Then off you go! Go on Luddy be a gentleman."

The little boy appeared from behind his brother and stepped forward.

"Bye big brother."

"I'll come pick you up."

Ivan handed her bag back. Just before they left the little boy extended his hand towards Natalya.

"Let me carry your bag."

Natalya handed him her bag without saying anything and they were off. Gilbert chuckled.

"His really trying to be a gentleman now. But after he can be a real pain in the neck!"

"I wonder who he got that from?"

"Hey! No need to be mean!"

Gilbert gave his shoulder a playful slap.

"I must get going now Katyusha is waiting for me. I've got work to do."

"You know man you should defiantly take a break, you work non-stop everyday! You keep pushing yourself one day you're going to push too far."

"Well someone has to make sure they have something to eat everyday. Ever since we left the last kingdom it hasn't been easy."

"I know, I'm just saying go easy on yourself."

"Maybe later, right know I have work to do."

Ivan then walked away from the small schoolhouse and returned to his home. There he went to the back where there was the chicken pen, a cow, a small pony and a very small vegetable garden consisting of only three rows of plants. He started by feeding the only two chickens with what little grains they had. Then he cleaned out the small wooden house that served as a shelter.

Then he checked on the cow and pony feeding both of them a turnip each. He then took the small bucket that was hanging from a hook and walked to a well and got some water. He then walked back home gave the water to the cow and then walked back to the well to get water for the pony. When he was done he took a small grooming brush that looked like it was used for polishing shoes and groomed both pony and cow.

After he checked on the small garden that was growing food. On one row there was turnip, on the other carrots and the last one was growing radish. He checked each one to see how they were going. It wasn't long until he would be able to collect them and hopefully be able to trade them for something more valuable like flour or meat.

He then went back inside the small house that they were able to afford despite having nearly nothing. Luckily Katyusha was able to get a job at the windmill that paid well and that helped buy the beds, blankets, clothes and kitchen appliances. The inside of the house was empty for his older sister had already left for work. He grabbed a small basket that he managed to learn to make with dried hay that he found one day. He then left the house and walked towards the small town, he passed it without giving a second glance and he soon arrived at the entrance of a forest.

The trees were tall, so tall that the branches were so high up you had to look up or even lay down to see them. Their leaves were a dark brown and the bark was dark almost black but it seemed to shine at night-time, the bark seemed to be filled with tinny bright stars. That's where the forest gets its name The Night Forest.

He continued to walk and entered the forest; there was a pathway that cleared his way. The light of the day was dimmed and the wind seemed to blow in the distance the only thing that was heard was the soft steps on the floor and the occasional snapped twig. He continued walking not straying from the path for the say if you stray from the path in Night Forest the elves and fairies will take you to their kingdom and they will keep you away from the path for everyone knows that the pathway is the only way in and out of the forest.

Ivan suddenly stopped and his sight fell to a low branch and there sitting was a small pixie. She had elf like ears and long sliver hair and extremely pale eyes and skin. It had long black butterfly wings and as soon as it took sight of Ivan it flew at lighting speed away from sight, leaving behind what felt like a soft breeze of wind. Ivan chuckled it wasn't the first pixie he saw, the first was sitting on a leaf and was completely green even her wings and eyes. He's seen many pixies but never a fairy and absolutely never an elf. They try to keep hidden from sight for they say if you catch a fairy they can give you a wish and if you spot an elf they will leave on your doorstep a box filled with gems so that you don't reveal them to anybody else. They say that pixies have a magical dust capable of doing anything. Seeing pixies wasn't rare in Night Forest but everybody is too scared to enter for they heard stories of the wind spirit that lives there.

It is said that the wind spirit was once the King of the kingdom but had fallen ill and everyday the illness got worse and worse until the king lay on his deathbed. There he swore to protect the Night Forest if the fairies promised to keep his family safe. The fairies agreed and he became the wind sprit and in return no harm came to the kings family.

Ivan giggled as he remembered the old tale his sister used to tell him so that he could go to sleep. He continued walking until he reached the exit that lead to a large clearing, here was Ivan's secret place for nobody knew about except him and the pixie in front of him.

"Hello Raivis!"

"Hello Ivan!"

The little pixie was in front of Ivan's face and was flapping his wings so fast that they were almost invisible. He has short curly blonde hair and violet eyes. He was wearing a hat that was made out of a red leaf and so was the skirt he was wearing and the small cape that was around his shoulders.

Ivan extended his hand and Raivis sat on it.

"Thank you, you have no idea how tiring that is."

"No problem. Where are the others?"  
"I don't know?"

"Toris! Eduard! Where are you?"

"Up here."

He felt a soft pat on his head and on it were two other pixies. They then flew down and sat down next to Raivis.

One had long brown hair and had a big hat that was the top of a red mushroom with white spots and had a skirt made out of brown leaves and a small cape made of the same leaves.

The other had dark blonde hair and had a daisy flower as a hat. His skirt and cape were made of bright green leaves.

"Hello both of you how are you?"

"We're good. How are your sisters doing?"

"Well Katyusha is working and Natalya is still going to school so they are pretty busy but they're okay."

"Good!"

"We brought you something to bring back home!"

"Really? I was going to dig for some roots."

"Don't worry we have something for you."

The three of them flew off the first to come was Toris.

"Here show me your basket."

Ivan did as he was told. Then on it appeared three big grey mushrooms.

"Tada!"

"Wow thank you Toris!"

Toris smiled and then suddenly disappeared. Eduard appeared in front of him and handed him a small bunch of chamomile. Then he too disappeared.

"Thank you Eduard."

The last was Raivis who placed on his basket a big piece of ginger.

"You did come for roots."

"Thank you Raivis but this is worth too much I cannot keep it."

Ginger was very valuable and only the merchants from the kingdom of Diamonds had some. To own some was the same as having a diamond necklace.

"Please keep it. I have too much of it and it'll help repay our debt to you."

Ivan nodded.

"Okay. I can't thank you enough for what you're doing for me."

"It's all right you did safe our lives. This is the least we can do."

"Thank you so much. Goodbye Raivis, Toris and Eduard."

Raivis then also vanished. Ivan them left the clearing and began to walk back to the city.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading! I'll clear things out on the story with the Baltics i promise! I'll try to update as soon as possible. Thank you so much! Please review!


	3. Let's go right! Or was it left?

Hey guys! Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Characters belong to Hidekaz Himuruya. Story belongs to me.

* * *

Ivan walked out of the forest and he started to make his way back to the city. It didn't take him long to get there, he usually walked this path and didn't take him long to walk. He passed several small houses just like his until he reached the entrance of the town. There was a doorway that was closed at night to prevent intruders from entering the town. Unfortunately his house like the ones he passed weren't inside the walls.

He continued walking inside the walls was like he stepped into another world. The houses there were big and they had shops at the bottom with their panels hanged up from where the people could see them. He passed a sign with a hammer and he recognized it was the blacksmith, mostly because of the dirty black window. He continued to walk passing many shops until he reached the heart of the town there he saw many stands that were already set up. A large crowd of people were around the stands walking or talking with the people running them. White sheets were places over them making the whole square look like a giant tent. Ivan smiled to himself and walked inside of the Merchant's Market.

He walked past different stands sometimes stopping and gazing at what they had to offer. One of them had beautiful dresses some of them looked like they belong to a princess. He frowned knowing that he couldn't afford this for his sisters. Another had jewellery made out of different precious stones that glistened in the light. A small necklace caught his eye. It was a small heart made out of a red stone, the colour looked almost scarlet and the small stone had a silver frame around it and it hung on a small thin silver string.

"How much?"

He asked the vendor while pointing to the stone.

"Ah! That one fine piece of jewellery don't you think."

"Yes, it's very beautiful."

"Well here's the thing this stone is very rare, it's called Dragon's Heart because of the red colour. So it'll be five gold coins."

Ivan's eyes turned the size of saucers when he heard the price. That was enough to buy them a new house!

"Oh. I'll guess I'll look somewhere else."

Ivan then walked away from the stand and continued walking to a familiar stand he usually came to. The merchant was fair and didn't cheat his costumers unlike many of the people here. Behind the stand was a woman with short bark blonde almost brown hair that was tied with a green bow.

"Oh Ivan hallo! How are you today!"

"Privet Laura I'm fine. How about you I heard you and your brother are busy."

"That's right Big brother is getting us more deals than we can handle so we're moving a lot this time!"

Ivan looked at their stand and saw a mixture of root's, spices, furs and cloths.

"Wow you guys really did move around."

"So see something you like?"

"Actually I wanted to see if you could trade with me."

"Of course so what do you have for me?"

Ivan had his signature smile on when he passed her the ginger that Raivis had given him. Laura took the small root and examined it.

"Can my brother look at it for a sec?"

"Da no problem."

Laura smiled she waved over to a man. He had blonde hair and it somehow defied gravity. He was tall and he had a blue and white scarf. When he noticed Laura waving he left the stand he was looking at and went back to his stand.

"What it is Laura?"

"Well Ivan brought this is in today he says he wants to trade."

"Sorry we don't buy this kind of things, waist of money if you ask me."

"But do you know someone who will? Please I need the money."

The man looked at Ivan and noticed his clothes. His coat had some dirt on it, it looked clean but if you looked close enough you could see traces of dirt and it was broken near the bottom. He had some dirt on his hair and a little bit just under his eye. The only thing that was intact by the filth was his scarf.

"I know someone who might buy that or make you a deal. You see that alley?"

Ivan nodded.

"Well you walk there until you see a pathway that gives you two choices you take the one on the left then you carry on walking until you see the sign that looks like a cup with steam on top of it. You go in there and say that Martin sent you. Then you're going to see a man, tall with blonde hair, he does the deals."

"Thank you so much!"

He took back his piece of ginger and walked to where Martin had pointed. He walked inside the alley until he found the two-way pathway.

"What way did he say it was? Right?"

He took the right and continued walking through the alley not noticing the sign behind him that had a teacup with steam coming out of it.

He continued walking until he reached another two-way.

"Huh? Weird Martin never mentioned another. Maybe he did, he said something about turning left."

He took the left and he stopped in front of a sign, it was covered with dusk and spider webs but he managed to see what looked like a cup and steam. Satisfied with his recovery he entered the store unintentionally slamming the door with caused the sign to swing a little making the dust fall off. When the dust fell the sign revealed a black cauldron with purple steam coming out of it.

He entered the store and saw that a small candle chandelier that was hanging from the roof in the middle of the room. The dim light filled the room with a comforting glow and he saw that there were countless bookshelves adorning the walls with books of all sizes. There were also a variety of plants some familiar and some that he had never seen before in his life. There were also shelves stacked with glass bottles, which were filled some with powders, others with liquids and some looked like they were filled with smoke of different colours. He stared in amazement at the place he looked up and noticed that there were some plants also hanging from the ceiling and one had a small rain loud over it.

Then he noticed a small pixie sitting next to the plant on the railing. Her skin was a dark shade of grey but her eyes were a sky blue, her hair was long and white and her wings were almost transparent but you could see the outline of them because they were glistening. She was wearing a dress that looked like it was made of black leaves and when he noticed him she waved.

In surprise that she didn't fly away he waved back and the pixie let out a laugh that sounded like little bells.

He looked up in the roof and saw that there were many other pixies they were everywhere! Some were with some plants; others were flying to others or some just sat on the railing. He looked around the room and saw that it was filled with pixies some were on the bookshelves others were with the glass bottles. One flew up to his face waved at him. There were also butterflies and ladybugs and small bees. It was like the shop was a secret garden itself.

A butterfly flew up to him and landed on his nose, which tickled him and caused him to sneeze. The butterfly flew away and the sound of tinny bells filled the room and he realized it was the pixies laughing. He smiled at them and chuckled. He noticed that a group of pixies were telling something to a much smaller pixie but he couldn't hear what. Then the pixie flew up to him and landed on his nose just like the butterfly. There was silence in the room and when he didn't sneeze the pixie dropped her wings in disappointment, which tickled a little, and he let out another small sneeze.

The then again was filled with the sound of small bells. He then noticed that the pixie was no longer on his nose, he tried to see where she had gone too but then he noticed two tinny hands holding on to the tip of his nose. Then he saw the head of the pixie that was desperately trying to pull herself up, he smiled and he placed his hand for her to get on to.

When the pixie noticed this she smiled and sat down on the palm of his hand. He continued to smile because he had never been this close to a pixie that wasn't Raivis, Eduard or Toris. He then felt something land on his head; he looked up and noticed that there were a group of pixies sitting on his head. Then others joined, some sat on his shoulder, he had to lift his arms because some decided to sit on them. Soon he was decorated with pixies, many were now on his arms, head and shoulders some even went inside his coat pockets and all you could see where there small heads poking out but then the small pixie flew up and decided to sit on his nose.

The pixies were laughing; the joyful sound of bells filled the room also his laugh too filled the room. It was happy and warm.

"Stop that racket this instant!"

The laughing stopped automatically standing on the small doorway at the back of the room stood a man with blonde hair, he wasn't very tall compared to Ivan, his eyes were green like the moss that he saw in the forest and his eyebrows were huge.

"What are you doing here?"

The man asked Ivan he seemed to be a little irritated hence the tone in his voice. The smile on Ivan's face quickly disappeared.

"Martin sent me here he said I have something that might interest you."

"Martin? Never heard of him."

"Oh. Anyway he sent me here so are you willing to see what I have for you?"

The man looked at Ivan and his eyes widened when he saw that he was covered with pixies.

"You can see them?"

"See what?"

"The pixies."

"Da I can, everyone can they're just very good at hiding."

Ivan then had a small smile on his face when he remembered his sister telling him about the pixies.

"Not everyone can, only the rare few."

The man spoke with an accent that Ivan had never heard before.

"But my sister said that everyone can see them. How come you say other wise?"

"Has your sister ever seen a pixie?"

Ivan shook his head slowly careful not to drop the pixies.

"Is your sister a magician?"

Ivan again shook his head.

"Then there you have it! I know everything about pixies."

"Is it because you are a magician?"

"I prefer the term sorcerer."

Ivan stared at him in awe. He had never encountered a magi- sorry sorcerer in his life. He had heard tales about them and their powerful magic. It fascinated him as a child and even though he told his sisters he was over it he still help a secret admiration for them.

"So what it is you wanted to show me?"

"Oh it's in my basket."

He tried to reach for his basket that was on the floor but the task seemed impossible with all the pixies on his arms.

"Okay all of you off."

The pixies then flew up and back at the plants and roof. The pixie on his nose flew up and waved before flying away. A pixie came up to him and planted a small kiss on the tip of his nose, which caused him to blush a little. When all the pixies were off of him he picked up his basket and showed the man the piece of ginger.

The man's eyes widened once more and he grabbed the ginger.

"Where did you get this?"

"I found it."

"Okay now the truth."

"I just told you."

"You can't find this anywhere. This is a root only grown by pixies so I will ask again, where did you get this?"

Ivan sighed and looked down at the ground.

"Raivis gave it to me."

"Who?"

"Raivis he's my friend he gave it to me."

"Is he a pixie?"

Ivan nodded.

"And he gave it to you?"

Ivan nodded again.

"Why?"

"I saved him, Eduard and Toris."

"And who are they?"

"His older brothers."

"And you saved them from what?"

"Poachers. They were in Night Forest and then were trapped in small net so I cut them free before the poacher came back."

The man nodded.

"Here's the deal I get this and I make you my apprentice."

"Apprentice? For what?"

"To become a sorcerer of course! What did you think?"

"But why me? I'm just a poor farmer boy who can't even take good care of his sisters."

Ivan frowned and continued looking at the floor.

"Remember when I told you that only a special few can see pixies?"

Ivan nodded.

"Those people are ones that are born with magic in their blood. They either become magicians who use their powers for good or they become poachers and they destroy the magic in this realm. You Ivan are born with that magic and I want to teach you how to use it so that you can help not only the pixies but also the people in this realm."

"You can really teach me magic."

"Bloody hell yes I can! So what do you say? You can help your sisters with this."

Ivan looked up at him, hope in his eyes. If the magic could help his sisters then he had to learn it.

"Okay. I'll do it."

"Very well I'll need to know your name. I'm Arthur. Arthur Kirkland. "

"I'm Ivan Braginski but my sisters call me Vanya."

"Very well Vanya we start tomorrow I want you to read this book by tomorrow."

Arthur waved his hand towards a bookshelf and a large book flew p to Ivan and landed on his hands.

"You said you were a farm boy, so do your chores and come here."

"Da thank you!"

"Now you better run along then I have work to do."

Ivan nodded; he took the book and his basket and ran out of the store. He ran back to his house where he couldn't wait to tell his sisters about today.

* * *

Hey guys! Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked this chapter! I'll try to update soon I promise. Yay! Iggy is now in the picture! Don't worry the Baltics and Prussia will reappear!

Anyway thank you so much Angeldonut and Kinkypiggy122 for the favorite!

And Angeldonut and SwordMasterZ for the follow!

Please review! Thank you!


	4. Who are you?

Hey guys! Thank you so much fro reading! I hope you're enjoying this story so far! I'm trying to update as soon as possible but school is so annoying! Anyway I hope you enjoy and please comment and /or review!

Characters belong to Hidekaz Himuraya plot belongs to me.

* * *

Ivan ran inside the small house and his eyes scanned the room for any sign of his sister. When he found none his smile dropped when he realized that she had gone to work. He closed the door behind him and took off his large boots. He sighed the house was cold but it didn't bother him, he was used to it for in winter it was much colder. He kept his coat on and he went to the kitchen table and he placed the mushrooms and small flowers.

He took a small piece of string from the cupboard and tied the bunch of flowers together; he then hangs them from a small hook near the fireplace. He places the mushrooms with the rest of the little vegetables that they had.

Ivan then sat down on the table and took out the book from his basket and placed it on the table. He ran his hand on the soft leather cover. It was leather all right but it was a midnight blue instead of brown. There wasn't a tittle on the book or anything on the cover. He picked it up and started to check the sides but as soon as he touched the spine of the book a sudden wave of energy travelled through him, surprised he dropped the book and stood up.

His eyes were wide and he stared in shock at the book. He sat back down and looked at the book. It was the same as before. He poked the spine of the book to see if anything happened, he relaxed when nothing happened. He placed his hand on top of the cover of the book and then it started glowing.

At first he didn't realize what was happening until the golden light caught his eye. He wasn't scared instead he stared at it in awe. The light remained as small fragments of it travelled to the top of the book and then it started to rearrange itself into what looked like letters and then words. They were different and in a different language but then they became familiar and he understood what was written. The glow died and what was left was the midnight book with golden letters that glistened in the light.

He picked the book up and brought up close to his face. On the cover it read 'Apprentice of Winter".

Winter.

Winter?

Why?

Winter was something he knew to well. His home was winter, it was always cold even with a fire and it felt dead even when his sisters were smiling. He didn't complain to his sisters that he wanted to leave this town because it remained him of his father.

Ivan sighed and placed the book back on the table, leaving his hand on the cover, right under the title. He shook his head trying to forget the memories. Then he felt something on the palm of his hand, it tickled.

He lifted his hand and the cover of the book was a golden snowflake. It was beautiful. There were so many details and patterns, it was mesmerising. The small shapes that looked like pine trees, some even looked like tiny sunflowers.

He opened the book to the first page. It had yellowed by age but it was still soft to the touch. Then in the center of the page ink appeared from nowhere and it started to make a picture. He removed his hand to see if it was that that was causing it but the ink continued. Then the ink stopped moving and it left a small portrait of Ivan.

He stared at the drawing in complete confusion. The drawing looked like him but he wasn't smiling and he looked upset almost as if he was angry at something. Under the drawing was a name.

"Nikolai?"

Then the book started to shake. Ivan alarmed immediately backed off he stood up and away from the table. Then the pages of the book started to turn fast as if a strong gust of wind was blowing. Then it stopped. The pages and the book stopped moving. The book remained open at a blank page. Cautiously Ivan moved towards the book and leaned in to see if something had happened. He sighed of relieve but then white pages shot upwards. A piece of paper slapped him in the face making him stumble backwards.

He rubbed his cheek; it stung but not that much. He stared at the pile of pages that were erupting from the book; soon the floor was filed with paper pages the book then fell to the floor paper still coming out of it.

Instead of just falling on the floor now they started to float and they moved towards the book and with a blinding light that caused Ivan to close his eyes, it was over. The light dimed out until it was completely gone. Everything was quiet inside the small house. The pages were no longer on the floor neither was the book.

Ivan opened his eyes and he gasped. In front of him was him. But something was different very different. The other Ivan stared back at him, his face on the contrary was calm and seemed not to care while Ivan's was full of surprise and confusion.

The second Ivan was different. His hair looked like a sort of light brown, his eyes were red and he had bags under his them, probably insomnia, his trench coat was black, his scarf was red and he had a frown on his face. His face was calm but also serious he looked like someone you wanted to stay away from. His eyes had this sort of menace in them; they looked deadly as if in one look they could send a dagger flying through your heart but they also looked dull and dead, as if they belonged to a dead man.

Their focus lay on Ivan and he suddenly felt like he was under a microscope, they were watching him, all of him; every blink, every breath and even the small movements of his scarf when he shifted his feet in order for him to face him. The moment he met the others gaze he felt the powerful aura in them. He felt extremely small compared to the other. The other him was also taller and he looked much older than Ivan.

"Don't show your fear."

"What?"

The sound of a voice snapped Ivan out of his thoughts.

"I said don't show fear. Fear is weakness."

Ivan nodded.

"Who are you?"

"Your mentor."

"But Arthur-"

"He will teach you magic all right but I will teach things that are far more important."

His voice has harsh almost rasp, it wasn't like his which was light and almost childish, the others was deeper and it was sort of monotone. They had the same accent but his was slightly deeper.

"Who are you?"

"I just answered that."

"No I mean who are you? You know what's your name?"

"And why should I tell you?"

"You said that you were my mentor so I need to know your name."

"My name is Nikolai Braginski the magician of winter and it is my duty to train you."

"Why? Why me?"

"Because you were destined, ever since the night you were born to become the next Magician of Winter. Arthur was the one that alerted me of your arrival."

"So you came here from where?"

"You have the answer to that stupid question."

Ivan then looked at the table, there sat the book opened at the two blank pages.

"You came from the book."

"Took you long enough."

"How?"

"Magic obviously. Tomorrow you are meeting Arthur da?"

"Da, he is going to teach me tomorrow after I'm done with my chores."

"I see so we start today."

"Start what?"

"Your lessons of course."

Ivan smiled.

"And what is the lesson."

Nikolai turned his back to him.

"You must learn not to show fear but to do that I must teach you to be strong."

"I am strong Sestra says I'm the strongest boy in the town."

"I'm not talking about that kind of strength idiot. I'm talking about the strength of which you don't fell pain."

"Pain?"

"Yes pain. You would be amazed what it can do to a person. It can exploit secrets make the strongest kneel, that is way I'll have to teach you how not to feel it. Like that you will be unbreakable. Do you understand?"

Ivan nodded.

"Good. I must go now but I'll see you tonight. When you're about to go to sleep place the book under your pillow. Also no one must know about your apprenticeship not even your sisters understood?"

"But why?"

"They don't have magic in them, they will consider you crazy. Magic is secret if any one other than the ones that have it know of its existence then it will be gone forever."

"Understood."

"Do svidaniya."

"Do svidaniya Nikolai."

Nikolai touched the book and he disappeared just like that nothing remained, it was if he was never there. Ivan was about to pick up the book when he noticed a small snowflake on the page before it disappeared too.

"Big Brother!"

Ivan smiled.

"Hello Natalya!"

The little girl ran up to him and hugged him. Ivan chuckled.

"Let's go home da?"

His small sister nodded. Just before they left she turned around and waved goodbye at the small Ludwig who waved back with a small blush on his cheeks.

"So are you and Ludwig friends?"

"I think so. He's very nice."

"I am glad. It makes me very happy knowing you made friends."

The little girl looked up at him and Ivan had the biggest and brightest smile she had ever seen.

"You don't know how happy it makes me little sister!"

The little girl smiled too.

"It makes me happy to Vanya!"

They both laughed and for the rest of the way Ivan carried her on his shoulders. They arrived at their small house and they entered and food their older sister cooking diner.

"Welcome home!"

Both of them were smiling and they both ran to hug their big sister. In the end they were all smiling and laughing. It felt good. There hasn't been much laughter in the small house but that night it was filled with the joyous sound.

After diner Ivan went back to his room, he changed into his pyjamas, folded his clothes and placed the book under his pillow. He got under his thin covers and he closed his eyes and drifted into a deep sleep.

This wasn't what he expected.

* * *

Yay! Thank you soooooooooo much for reading you guys have no idea how much it means to me! I hope you liked the chapter and I'll try to update soon! Please review!

Nikolai is Ivan's 2p just in case you didn't figure it out!


	5. We are now both heartless

Hey guys this is my new chapter! Yay! Early update!

Thank you Silver Tarot for pointing out that Germany is the King of Hearts, Liechtenstein the Queen of Diamonds, and Hungary the Queen of Clubs, while Gilbert is a joker, Italy is the Ace of Hearts, and Canada is the Ace of Diamonds. Yes that's true but I thought of the story and what was going to happen so I decided to switch some of the roles.

This story isn't going to be 100% accurate to the given information. Sorry if this somehow upsets anybody but this is just the way I want to take the story.

Anyway thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoy.

Characters belong to Hidekaz Himuraya.

**Warning violence and some gore. Enjoy!

* * *

Ivan opened his eyes and he met darkness. He blinked once, twice, three times to try to focus his eyes then he say something. It stood out of the darkness. It had an aura of light around it was… beckoning him? Not wanting to stay alone in the dark he ran towards it. Once he reached the light he found himself in a room. It wasn't as dark as before. He walked around hearing his footsteps echo through the room.

His barefoot feet touched hard and cold stone ground, it didn't make him shiver, he was used to the feeling of cold. He continued to walk; he felt cold a cold gust of wind that pushed him back causing his feet to slide on the hard ground. When the wind stopped he knew that his feet were scrapped he could feel it.

He continued walking, his feet kept telling him to stop but he had to keep going at least until he found an exit. His feet were burning. On of them had a beep cut and was bleeding not to bad he started to feel the warn liquid every time he took a step; it stung.

He was wearing his pyjamas just like when he went to sleep. The wind caused his shirt to unbutton and another gust of wind took it off. It was if like the room wanted him to feel cold but he couldn't he had goose bumps but he didn't shiver.

He took another step and something crunched under his step and it immediately sent a wave of pain. He had stepped on snow with his bleeping foot. He noticed the snowflakes falling around him, he looked up and the snow seemed to magically appear from the roof. He looked ahead and saw that he was surrounded in a field of snow. He sighed and took another step forward and continued waking.

The cold started to get to him, his head was covered in snow, his lips started to turn blue and he had started to rub his arms trying at least to warm them. He couldn't feel his feet anymore, he was numb, the snow made him numb. He was shaking uncontrollably, every breath he took looked like smoke was leaving his mouth. Soon his head and shoulders were covered in snow, he couldn't brush it off he was too cold to do so. He continued walking until a sharp gust of wind pushed him off his feet. He landed face first in the snow, he tried to get up but he couldn't, his feet didn't seem to respond, he tried to place them on the floor but he immediately regretted the decision as both his feet were bleeding. Cuts from small rocks he hadn't even felt even less noticed. He looked up at his footsteps; they were a crimson red and stood out like a dandelion in a puddle.

His breath was shaken and he had trouble keeping his eyes open. He finally gave in and closed his heavy eyelids. He was numb, all of him, he couldn't feel himself breath; he couldn't feel his beating heart let alone hear it. He closed his eyes, never noticing the blanket of snow that started to form. He closed his eyes hoping that he would appear back in his bed and that this was all a bad dream.

"Wake up!"

He heard a voice shout. It was near him very near, he tried to open his heavy eyelids but he couldn't he found it impossible.

"WAKE UP!"

The voice was much closer now and it was loud very loud it hurt his ears they were ringing. He tried again but when he didn't open them he felt a sharp pain in his back, which caused him to gasp and open his eye from the pain. He opened his eyes but he was facing the ground so he tried his best to turn around.

Finally he was able to flip on his back and there he saw the familiar figure of Nikolai towering over him. The snow would fall anywhere but on him it was as if it was scarred no terrified of him.

"Nikolai!"

Ivan managed to smile. "I'm glad you're here. I'm cold and I can't move."

Nikolai's eyes narrowed.

"Get up we have things to do."

Ivan struggled to get his legs or arms to respond but Nikolai murmured something under his breath and he was able to move again. He stood up and he walked to Nikolai.

"Follow me."

Nikolai turned around and started walking with Ivan at his tail. They walked in complete. Ivan didn't say anything about his feet or the fact that he didn't have a shirt and it was snowing and he was freezing. They just continued walking with the small crunching sound Nikolai made with his boots every time he took a step. Then they reached a door, it was dark drown and it looked like it was made of wood it had carving on it, it was beautiful. Nikolai opened the door and walked inside.

Ivan hesitated, should he follow him? Well he did say to do so. Ivan entered the room. Once he was inside the door slammed shut. The room was plain. It had wooden walls and floor. It wasn't anything special but Ivan was thankful that he was out of the snow and cold. He walked to the center of the room, the room wasn't too big it was the same size as his own; it looked a lot like it. Except this one had no windows or furniture.

"Nikolai?"

He felt a small tap on his shoulder, he turned around and he was right in front of him.

"Ah, Nikolai I was wondering what you are going to teach me. You know to be strong."

All of the sudden he felt a sharp pain on is chest he looked down and saw a small knife plunged inside his chest held by Nikolai.

"Sorry kid but this is the only way to make you strong."

He removed the knife and Ivan fell to the floor. He felt the warm red liquid crawl out of his body and on to his skin. There was a lot of it; he had bled before but not this much. He was about to lift his arm in order to place it on his wound but Nikolai stepped on it before it could even reach his chest.

"We can't have that here. You want to be strong, learn to bleed."

He stepped harder on Ivan's arm causing him to scream. The pressure from the boot was starting to crush his arm.

Stop! Please!"

"Not until you stop begging. You are weak. How do you expect to be great when you can't take a beating!"

He increased the strength on his foot pushing down harder on Ivan's arm. Finally there was a loud crack and Ivan screamed out in pain. Tears started to roll out of his eyes, they were warm it almost felt like it was his blood.

"That will teach you not to interfere with the lesson."

He removed his foot form the now broken arm and he moved to the other side. He went on his knees and started to carve a thin line on Ivan's chest.

"STOP!"

Ivan tried to push him away with his other hand but Nikolai grabbed it and pined it on the floor over Ivan's head.

"I told you to stay put."

He then slowly brought the bloodied tip of the knife inside of Ivan's palm. Ivan let out another scream. Slowly the knife dug deeper and deeper inside his palm then in reached his bone. Nikolai smirked he plunged the knife deeper and then the tip of the knife appeared on the other side of his palm. He didn't stop until the blade was deep inside the floor and the only thing see able was the handle.

"That's much better da? You can't move anymore so it's pointless to fight it. If I don't do it today I'll do it the day after tomorrow and the next day and the day after that. But I prefer to get it done now so we have more time for the rest."

He took out another knife and he continued to carve the thin line that was right above Ivan's heart. When he was finished he placed the knife next to him and he plunged his hand inside the cut. Ivan screamed with all his might, the pain was unbearable, he couldn't stop it, and he couldn't stop screaming. The tears kept falling from his eyes; the blood kept crawling from the cuts he didn't want this! Then it all stopped.

The pain, the tears, his screaming it had all terminated. Nikolai's hand wasn't inside the cut anymore it was out and it was holding his bloody and still beating heart. Blood was dripping from his hand and it was falling on the floor. Ivan let out a scream of absolute terror.

"You know I am getting tired of your screaming. I'll put an end to it know."

Nikolai grabbed the small knife and he slashed Ivan's throat. He continued screaming so he was slashed over and over again until when he screamed there was no sound, not anything not any more. His throat was covered with red slits that went everywhere. Some were small others were longer and took more space; some were vertical while others were horizontal. His throat was decorated in red.

Nikolai took the knife from his had and he stood up and kicked him hard on the ribs.

"Don't worry, we'll continue this tomorrow. You still have a lot to learn."

Ivan's vision became blurry.

"One more thing tell any one about me and they're dead. That includes Arthur and your precious sisters."

He couldn't tell what was in front of him anymore. His eyes were falling him, his eyelids felt heavy. He tried to fight it; he didn't want to close his eyes. He tried to stay awake but it was more than he could handle. Finally he closed his eyes letting out a small sigh.

He woke up in his bed like what happened to him was all a dream. He knew it wasn't because his hurt. Everywhere. He sat up and looked outside, it was dawn and his sisters weren't awake yet. He smiled he didn't want them to see him like this. He took a short bath with cold water from the well, luckily he had brought water the day before so he didn't have to bring in some this morning. He left some water for his sisters so that they didn't have to walk up to the well. He put on his clothes and he lay down on his bed. He had his scarf and trench coat on.

He had scars now. There was a scar on where Nikolai broke his arm. There was a scar on his hand from where the knife had penetrated him. There was one for every slit on his throat. There were some on his feet. There was one for when Nikolai kicked his back and when for when he kicked his ribs. But most importantly there was one over his heart. He placed his hand over the scar. He closed his eyes.

Nothing was beating.

* * *

Please review.


	6. I've got the magic in me!

Hey everyone! An early happy birth day to a friend of mine and her twin brother I hope you guys have an amazing day miss you guys everyday! (These two remind me of the Italy Bros!)

This chapter is dedicated to you guys!

 _This means thought or dialogue that's going on inside some ones thoughts._

New chapter yay!

Characters belong to Hidekaz Himuraya story belongs to me.

* * *

The morning ran smoothly. He had made breakfast when he heard his sisters waking up. He thought back to what happened last night in his dream… no nightmare. He was tortured, he had suffered greatly, and he had lost his heart. Somehow he was still breathing, though there was nothing there to circulate the blood around in his body so how? He placed his hand over his heart again and again was left with nothing. He was empty.

When his younger sister had hugged him, he smiled but it wasn't like before. It felt like he was forcing his lips to make a simple facial expression that in the eyes of others meant almost everything. He wanted to tell his sisters everything; he wanted them to see his scars so that he wouldn't have to lie any more. He never lied to his sisters not even when he was a child. Katyusha once told him that every lie he told was like a small part of his soul leaving his body when he used the words. The bigger the lie the more soul you lost and right know he had felt that small fragment of his soul leave when he told his sister he was fine.

He wanted his heart back because he could feel with it. Because he didn't have it he didn't feel how to explain? Happy… I guess. He couldn't feel his emotions and the ones of others. He had become numb and to him so had the world. He couldn't tell his sisters he cared for them too much; if he spoke they would be silenced forever. Nikolai had warned him and after what had happened yesterday he didn't wish to check to see if he was bluffing.

"Vanya?"

He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the small voice of his dear little sister.

"Yes Natalya."

"It's time you have to walk me to school."

Ivan nodded. He picked up her small bag and walked outside the door. He waited for her to do the same but she stayed inside.

"What is wrong?"

"You didn't hold my hand."

Ivan forced himself into a smile.

"Of course silly me, forgive me sister."

He went back and he gently took the small hand into his own and they started walking towards the small schoolhouse.

"Ivan! Vait up for the awesome me!"

Ivan stopped on his tracks and turned around to see Gilbert and his little brother running towards them. Once they reached them Gilbert flashed them a giant smile.

"Good morning Ivan and Natasha!"

"It's Natalya."

The small girl glared at the red-eyed boy in front of her, sending shivers down his spine.

"My bad Natalya."

"Gilbert this is unusual you're usually the first to arrive at the school."

"Ja I know it's just that I over slept."

Ivan nodded.

"We better keep going or else they're going to be late."

The four of them continued to walk on the pathway. Natasha and Ludwig were walking next to each other.

"I like your bow it's very pretty."

Natalya glanced at him for a split second.

"Thank you."

Ludwig's cheeks turned bright pink and he quickly looked down at the floor. Then he heard a whisper from his big brother.

"Tell her she looks pretty in that dress."

Ludwig nodded.

"You look very beautiful in that dress."

Everybody stopped dead on their track. Gilbert was trying his hardest to contain his laughter, Ludwig had realized what he said and was blushing like a madman, Natalya had some pink on her cheeks and Ivan was simply confused during this situation. Natalya looked down at the floor.

"Thank you."

She started walking dragging her older brother with her. Mean while Gilbert gave up and erupted with his obnoxious laughter causing Ludwig to give him a confused look.

"Vow brother you really vent for it this time!"

"I didn't go for anything."

Gilbert patted his head.

"Sure you keep telling yourself that."

Finally by the time the two brothers reached the school Natalya was already making her way inside while Ivan stood outside waving good-bye to his little sister. Having successfully dropped Ludwig off at school, Gilbert had the afternoon left for freedom.

"So Ivan, want have a drink?"

Ivan shrugged so Gilbert took that as a yes and dragged the tall boy with him towards the town. The arrived to a small inn near the entrance of the town. It was small but cosy, the weather had started to become colder with each day, soon it would be winter and the snow would come. Gilbert had already ordered the drinks before Ivan could even sit down.

"Gilbert I have to go so, I still have work to do."

"Don't vorry man! It's just a drink!"

As soon as the words left his mouth the waitress slammed two beers on the table.

"When you said drink I was thinking more of something like coffee or tea."

"And vhy vould you think that?"

"Because it's nearly eight in the morning."

Gilbert let out another one of his laughs.

"It's never too early for beer! So drink up, I von't let you leave until you do!"

Ivan sighed and picked up the beer.

"See there is nothing wrong with beer in the morning!"

He took a sip from his beer he glanced at Ivan and nearly chucked on his drink. Ivan slammed the glass on the table it was now empty.

"There all done, I can leave whenever I want to."

"Geez man you're no fun!"

Ivan sighed.

"So Gilbert did you want to talk about something?"

Gilbert took a huge chug of his beer and slammed the glass down on the table before wiping off the foam with his sleeve.

"Of course that's why I took you here."

"So…"

"Vhat?"

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Well you're not you."

Ivan was silent. Was it that obvious? Did his sisters know? Well he lost his heart he doesn't have the same emotions. He can't feel anymore.

"What are you talking about? I'm me."

"You're not the same. The Ivan I knew had this smile everyday but today, I saw that it vas forced. Did something happen to you?"

Ivan forced the small smile on his face, the one he always wore before hopefully he couldn't see through this one. He had to be careful he had to make sure that his smile looked real.  
"No nothing is wrong I have no idea what you are talking about."

Gilbert stared at him right in the eyes, searching for something anything. He was looking for any sign of a lie or something different. He noticed that his eyes had lost the small shine they had to them but it was probably because he was tired. He had always worked hard to keep his sisters happy. He had once tried to farm on the vast ground but his efforts were fruitless just like the ground.

Tired? Maybe… yeah that had to be it. He was just tired. Nothing wrong with him. Nothing to worry about. Right? I mean like he was his friend they knew each other since they were kids, they told each other everything. Yeah tired that had to be it.

"Vell if anything happened you can tell me anything I know how to keep my mouth shut vhen I have to. You know that right?"

Ivan suddenly found his empty glass so much more interesting than returning his friend's gaze.

"Ivan…"

Gilbert placed his hand on Ivan's shoulder. When he felt the pressure on his shoulder he flinched remembering what had happened to him in his dream.

"Ivan vhat hap-"

Ivan quickly stood up and walked to the door.

"I'm sorry I have to go now."

Then he ran away from the door leaving a stunned and confused Gilbert behind. Ivan?

He continued to run until he made it back to his house. He ran inside and slammed the door shut. He checked if Gilbert had followed him and relaxed when he saw that the pathway was empty. He sat down on the floor with his back leaning on the door. He placed his hands over his face and he closed his eyes.

He had just lied to his best friend. He lied to his face and he told him he was okay. He had lied to his best friend and there was no coming back from that, you can't take by a lie even if it's to protect the people closest to you.

"Don't worry about him. He's perfectly fine since you didn't spill your secret."

Ivan's eyes snapped open and he removed to his hand from his face and saw Nikolai's face just centimetres from his.

"You know I was willing to bet that you were going to run along and tell your little friend what happened but turns out that you're smarter than that. Congratulations you aren't a complete idiot."

"What do you want?"

Ivan's voice had changed, it wasn't gentle nor was it kind. It had changed it was cold as ice and he glared at the man in front of him. Nikolai chuckled.

"I see that it is starting to change you."

"Change what?"

"Can't you see for yourself? Well if you aren't stupid you must be blind! Take a look in the mirror and you'll see very clearly what I mean. Despite you're best efforts or lies you will never become that person you are know."

There was silence and Ivan's face fell. He was right and he knew it, Gilbert saw right through him and his sisters would probably do the same.

"You want to know why you can't go back?"

Ivan looked away and Nikolai chuckled.

"It's because the heart you have now is made of ice."

Nikolai poked the place where he now had a scar. He knew he had taken his heart but never knew he had another, especially one made of ice.

"What do you mean?"

The man stood up.

"You think I'm going to tell you? After all I can see in your mind you want me gone but you know you still need me. You need mw to teach you how to lie and deceive in order for you to keep your poor sisters away from harm. Really noble of you I must say there is not that many people with that quality."

"Quality?"

Ivan stood up.

"That's not a quality! Anybody would do anything to keep their family safe!"

Nikolai let out another chuckle.

"Well not everybody. You see people lack that certain courage that you posses that is so easy for you to use. You see keeping secrets are a burden. The bigger the secret the heavier it is and your secret is heavier than any other. Many people in your situation didn't even last an hour. You see this is how I know who to choose to be my apprentice. You see you need guts for the job you need courage and you have to be strong, very strong. I can tell you're strong not the strength from the muscle no, you have the type of strength that lives in the mind you see you are a tough on to break. Many other people have the tendency to snap before I am done with them. Many try to run away but we all know that's not going to work. So they take he easy way out."

"Easy way out?"

"Now don't act so innocent you know what it is. But just to reboot your memory it means-"

He traced his thumb over his neck.

"-Death. They would rather die to live like this. Very pitiful in fact, many prefer to slit their throats, it does the job nice and fast but the aftermath is very messy. So others go for the rope. It's very simple you only need a rope and somewhere to hang it from. It may take a little more time but hey it still kills you. To bad it might be a horrific sight for the rest of the family but that doesn't concern me. Many prefer to just jump into the void. Who knows if it took a second or an hour to die but at least it could be reported as an accident. Nobody would know the real intentions right?"

"How…how would you let them kill themselves? You are no magician you're a monster! Who only cares about himself and nobody else! Stay away from an my family!"

Nikolai laughed. But his laugh wasn't high pitched and he didn't sound like a maniac. His laugh was deep and it sent shivers through Ivan' s spine. When the laughter seized Nikolai stared right at Ivan.

"Why would I do that? It would meaning leaving the only person strong enough to be my apprentice and I don't like loosing my tools."

"Tool?"

"Yes tool, you're just a pawn in a much bigger game. But I can't us you as a weak pawn, I'll need to make you stronger more powerful until you'll strong enough to take out every piece on the board. You see I still need you and believe it or not, you still need me."

"Wai-"  
"As much as I would like to stay here and chat about what I have planned for you, you have to go. Arthur is waiting for you. You have your first lesson correct?"

Ivan nodded.

"Then you better start heading that way."

"But my chores I still have to do them."

"I'll take care of that, I need you to learn magic not be a stupid farmer boy."

Ivan was about to walk out the door.

"Wait! You have to bring your book."

Out of thin air the book landed in his hands, the cover was different and it was titled _Simple Spells._

"What did you do to it?"

"Changed it to its original form. If you learn everything in here you may learn how to do this trick."

Nikolai pushed his out of the house and into the small dirt pathway.

"Hurry up. Unlike you people don't like to be kept waiting."

The door was slammed in his face before he could say another word. He didn't entirely trust Nikolai in his house because of what happened. He didn't even know what he was going to do in there but right now he had no choice but to do what he was told. He walked to the small town and re walked yesterday's path until he finally reached the magic shop. He knocked on the door before he opened it and walked inside. The room was just like yesterday.

The plants were there and so were the countless pixies that popped out of their hiding spaces once they saw him walk in. many of them flew down to say hello or to try to make him sneeze again, he laughed forgetting all that had happened to him just hours ago.

"Ah there you are Ivan! I was just wondering when you were coming."

Arthur was standing next to a plant, which he was busy watering. He smiled at Ivan who tried his best to put on a normal smile, which Arthur seemed to buy for he said nothing about it.

"Sorry I came so late Gilbert dragged me off to an inn before I could go home to do my chores."

"Gilbert?"

"He's my best friend we've known each other since we were kids."

"Hmm… well since you're already here let's start with the lesson! But first…"

Arthur chanted something under his breath nothing happened but Ivan felt a small breeze pass by.

"There all done we can finally start. Come here don't worry all I did was put a protective spell on the shop so nobody would notice."

"Okay."

Ivan nodded and walked up to Arthur and he noticed that there were some circles on the floor and in the middle was an even bigger circle. The circles were adorned with different symbols, which looked like they could mean words, but for Ivan, they were unreadable. Arthur spread his hands over the circles and a green fire started to trace them and the symbols soon the floor was glowing a dim green light.

"What are those?"

"These are spell circles. Each circle is a different spell, when you step into a circle you will learn the spell and how to control it. I will be helping you form the inner circle."

Ivan raised his hand to ask a question.

"Yes, Ivan."

"Can I step in the inner circle?"

"No that place is just for me."

Ivan lowered his hand and looked down at the floor in embarrassment.

"You can go to the this circle right here. This will be your first spell."

Ivan walked to the circle that Arthur was pointing at. Once he stepped inside the green fire turned a white-blue, the rest of the fire disappeared. Ivan felt a small weight on his hand and he quickly discovered that it was the pixie that sat on his nose.

"Okay, this is the Circle of Levitation. Here you will learn how to levitate things or make them fly or grab them with no hands, however you like to call it."

"So I'll be able to learn how you gave me the book last time?"

"That's right. So first things first."

Arthur appeared a white feather out of nowhere but Ivan suspected that it was up his sleeve the whole time.

"To make it levitate you must focus on the feather and think of how light it is and how you can lift it. Closing your eyes help."

Ivan nodded. He closed his eyes and he pictured the feather in his head. He saw it lift off from Arthur's hand and he saw it rise to the roof. He imagined how light the feather would feel in it soared through the sky. He opened his eyes hoping that it would be floating but he found it resting on Arthur's palm.

"Sorry, I couldn't do it."

"No Ivan you can do it. Let's try one more time but differently."

Ivan nodded.

"The second time you can do it but with an emotion."

"Emotion?"

"Yes you see, you can channel that emotion to make the magic. It helps to extend you are arm and then you can channel the emotion through your arm and into your finger tip and then it will reach the feather and lift it up."

"I don't think I can do it."

"You can never do magic in the first try, you have to keep on trying over and over again until you get it. It takes time and it's hard work but it'll be worth it."

Ivan nodded this time understanding the task a little more.

"An emotion right?"

"Yes just focus on that one emotion. The strongest are Anger, Love and Fear, choosing one of those will do the trick. The stringer the emotion the stronger the magic; a memory might trigger the magic."

Ivan closed his eyes and focused. He started with anger; he was angry with his father for hurting them, for forgetting them, for not protecting them. He remembered his face, his voice, he hated him hated him with every fibber of his body. He felt something warm travel through his arm and it stayed on the tip of his fingers. He kept focusing on his father and what happened at their small house north of here.

"Ivan please open your eyes."

Ivan did what he was told, once he opened his eyes he yelped in surprise, he tried to back off but he stepped on his scarf and he slid off the floor and he landed on his back.

"How is that even possible?"  
He rubbed his head and he stared at the room.

"Congratulations you found your emotion."

He looked at Arthur who was floating above the ground upside down. He looked around the room and noticed that most of the furniture was floating just inches off the ground.

"Please put me down."

"How do I do that?"

"Just shut down the memory, think about something else."

The first thought that pooped into his head was the one of a delicious pile of blini. He hasn't eaten any of those in such a long time it was almost unfair. A loud bang cut his thoughts as he looked down at Arthur who was now laying face first in the ground. Arthur groaned but he stood up and dusted himself.

"Bloody wanker luckily the furniture landed safely. Anyway you found a strong enough emotion but that one is too strong. You saw what you did, an emotion that strong is hard to control so we need to find something else."

Arthur picked up the feather from the ground and placed it on his palm.

"Try again, this time less emotion. Focus only on the feather, open your eyes; it might help to center the energy. You don't need to close them since you can already know how to summon an emotion."

Eyes forward, his focus was on the feather, he took a deep breath and he thought about his sisters and how they were always with him. How Katyusha was always there ever since he was a baby she took care of him and Natalya when they were little. He thought about Natalya and how she never wanted to leave his side, it was adorable.

He had to take care of them, both of them. They were all he had left and he wasn't planning on loosing them any time soon.

 _"But you will loose them."_

He heard a sinister whisper in his head.

 _"No, I'll protect them, I'll have to die first if it means some one will hurt them."_

 _"So noble of you but we both know what's going to happen if you don't succeed in doing this simple task."_

Ivan's eyes widened.

 _"That's right you'll be worthless to me and do you know what I'll do?"_

Ivan saw the picture of Nikolai grinning in his mind.

"That's right I'll kill every one you love."

He felt a cold felling pass through his arm and it stayed on his fingers causing him to get goose bumps. He saw the small fragile feather lift off from the palm of Arthurs hand and it flew up until it reached the roof.

"Congratulations."

* * *

Please review! Thank you for reading!

Sorry for the late update!


	7. Moving in and dealing with bullies

Hey everybody! Sorry for the late update I had a project to do but here's the new chapter!

Characters belong to Hidekaz Himuraya story belongs to me.

Enjoy and please review!

* * *

"Goodbye Ivan come back tomorrow at the same time and I want you to read and study the first spell in the book if you have the time."

"Da, no problem Arthur! Have a good day!"

Ivan walked back to his house, he had about an hour until he had to pick up his little sister, and maybe he should check on the house just to make sure Nikolai didn't do anything to it. He continued to walk remembering what he learned that day. It was exhausting to do magic but Arthur said it was normal and if he practiced daily he would get used to it and soon he wouldn't know the difference.

Today they practiced lifting the feather and then they changed to two feathers and then three and soon he was lifting ten feathers off the floor. They moved to heavier objects every time and by the end of the class he was lifting the bookshelves without dropping any of the books.

He arrived at his small house and he saw that nothing was out of the ordinary. So he took his bucket and went to the well to fill it with water. At the well he was about to tie his bucket to the rope but then he remembered what he had learned and he lifted up the bucket and he lowered it slowly until he heard a splash. He then lifted the bucket, which was heavier now, and he placed it on the floor. He decided to carry it on the way back just in case some one was to walk his way.

He carried the bucket and he made a beeline to the small garden, once arriving there he dropped the bucket. The water splashed into the floor and the bucket made a small thump. His eyes widened as he looked at what was the small garden. Now the whole field was filled arranged with rows of small green plants shooting from the ground. The whole field was filled with the vegetables that he was growing.

"Magic."

He whispered Nikolai must have used it to make the field fertile again. If he could do that Ivan could learn that magic too and he could make all the fields fertile and no one had to go through hunger.

He walked through the rows of vegetation and inspected every single one of them. They were all healthy and they were all growing the same. Ivan walked back and checked the chicken house, it was bigger and better built than the one they had, and he opened it and saw that there were many other chickens, more than he had had. He checked the back of the house and found a huge bag of chicken feed that could last him at least two months, either than that the house was normal. He still had some time left so he decided to go see his friends and show them his new skills.

He walked quickly to the clearing he knew too well, he finally reached his clearing.

"Raivis, Toris, Eduard! Come I have to show you something!"

At the edge of the clearing there was a tree, then three little faces peeked out form behind.

"Ivan it's you."

The three pixies flew out of their hiding spots and they sat on the palm of his hand.

"Hello Ivan how are you?"

"I'm fine. But I have to show you something look."

The pixies flew off of his hand and they sat on his head. Ivan saw a small rock lying by his feet; he backed up by a step and then raised his hand and concentrated. Then the small rock flew up from the ground and was floating up close to his face.

"Where did you learn that?"

He placed the rock back on the floor.

"I have a teacher, he's a magician and he says that there's magic running in my blood so he took me in as an apprentice."

"So you came here to tell us."

"Yes but I also hoped that you could help me. You see I just started learning today but I need to practice and I thought since you know magic maybe you can help me."

There was a moment of silence and the three pixies were speaking to each other deciding on what they would do.

"I have to ask you something else."

The pixies stopped talking.

"Why were you hiding? You are safe here, nobody can see you or hear you or give you any harm. So I don't understand why you are hiding."

The pixies looked at each other and they nodded. They flew down form his hand and they sat down on his palm. Toris remained standing and he looked at Ivan in the eyes.

"We are no longer safe."

"What! What do you mean 'we are no longer safe'?"

"Ivan let me talk."

Ivan closed his mouth and he nodded.

"We are no longer safe because someone found us. We were here like always when we heard a man running in the forest, he shouting something, he was shouting some one's name, I couldn't hear. He ran in here and he saw us and we saw him. He was scarred but before he could do anything, we put him under a sleeping spell."

"And then what did you do to him, where is he?"

"Don't worry, we sent him back to his home, we couldn't erase his memory but we made it seem as if it was all a dream."

Eduard then stood up next to Toris.

"We realized that if he could find us others could it's just a matter of time before anybody else finds us."

"Then I'll hide you."

"What?"

"You heard right, I will help you, I'll hide you and I'm going to protect you because you are my friends."

There was silence, the pixies starred at him in awe and shock and Ivan starred back with determination in his eyes.

"How will you hide us?"

Ivan thought for a second and then he got the answer,

"You'll turn into humans."

"WHAT!"  
"It's not going to be forever, you'll just turn into humans and you can stay in my house. Then when we are sure that things have quieted down you can turn back."

"Yes but where would we stay when your sisters are home?"

"You can stay with Arthur, I'm sure he won't mind, you can turn back there because there's pixies everywhere you can be safe I promise you."

"But we do not wish to be a burden, I bet that your friend is very kind but we can't bother him with our troubles."

"You are not a burden you are my friends and I will take care of you because I care about your wellbeing. So I can help you if you turn into humans or I take you with my friend Arthur but please let me help you."

Raivis stood up and looked at Ivan.

"I'll let you help me but I won't let you involve someone else in our worries."

Before anybody could answer Raivis flew up from the palm of Ivan's hand and he flew away and he landed on the ground. He took a breath and he closed his eyes, it had been years since he last turned into a human, but he knew that he could do it. He focussed on his thoughts and then he felt his bone move and change, he felt the ground change beneath him, he felt himself grow bigger. He opened his eyes and he found himself way up from the ground. He stretched his arms and he saw that they were bigger, longer. He looked at his body he was defiantly bigger than his normal self. His clothes were also different, he was covered in a red jacket with matching red boots, and his head was covered with a small red hat.

"There, hurry up you two we don't have all the time in the world."

The other two looked at each other but they sighed in defeat they couldn't help but do as they were told for when the small boy got an idea in his head there was no way of getting it out. They flew to the ground next to them and they did the same. Toris was wearing a green uniform and Eduard was also wearing a green uniform but changed it to navy blue when he saw that Toris had the same. But what was different about Eduard is that he had rectangular pieces of glass that were framed in some sort of wire and they rested on his nose and had some handles that were hooked somehow to his ears.

What are those?"

Ivan asked pointing to the weird things on Eduard's face.

"I call them glasses, I made them myself and they help me see better."

"Can I see them?"

"I don't see why not."

Eduard took his glasses off and handed them to Ivan.

"Careful, they're a little fragile."

Ivan nodded and took the glasses into his hands; he looked at them from every angle observing the glass objects. He looked at them until he was satisfied and he handed them back to Eduard who put them on as soon as he got them back.

"Come let's get you settled in my home, I have to get Natalya soon so let's hurry."

They all nodded and they followed Ivan out of the Night Forest as they made their way back to his humble home. After they passed the enclosed town they reached Ivan's home. He opened the door allowing his guest to go inside. In their eyes the house was small and it defiantly couldn't keep all of them.

"Don't worry you can share my room, we have some spare covers and an extra, I'll sleep here in the living room. Before you start to contradict me don't worry, the floor isn't hard and I'll stay close to the fire. Come I'll give you a tour."

Ivan showed them the kitchen and where everything was placed, then the small 'living room', his room where they would be staying and his sister's room. He showed them where the small bathroom which didn't have running water installed into the shower. He showed them his garden, the chicken house, the pony and the cow. Finally the three of them are sitting by the dinning table while Ivan stood beside them.

"I guess that I'll have to make more chairs."

Having some experience with being carpenter has been a great help for Ivan. He had learned to cut wood with the skilful help of a Swedish man called Berwald and his 'wife' Tino, who gave him and his sisters shelter when they were moving away from their old home and their father.

"Make? I didn't know you were a carpenter."

"Not many know but I use it to make furniture for me and my sisters. I should probable also make another bed so the three of you won't be so squished."

"You don't have to bother! We can make some out of thin air!"

"Raivis I can't let you do that, if you so some one might see you use magic and you'll get caught, take it as a welcome gift. I should also start working on a small barn for the pony and cow. Winter is coming."

"Well is there anything we could do to help?"

"Da! You will come with me to pick up my sister form school."

The four of them stood waiting outside the schoolhouse when finally the bell rang and children started to emerge from the building.

"Hey Ivan!"

The four turned in union towards the sound of the voice. There was the albino that Ivan knew so well and he was making his was way towards the group.

"Hey Ivan vhat's up?"

He stopped n front of Ivan.

"Look I'm sorry man for sticking my nose in places it didn't belong, I hope you're not- who are they?"

Gilbert stopped mid sentence when he noticed the three other people beside Ivan.

"Oh Gilbert this are Toris, Eduard and Raivis, they are my friends."

"Friends?"

As far as Gilbert was concerned Ivan didn't have any other friends except him. He immediately felt curious about this three strangers, he had never seen his in his life even less heard of anybody bearing those names, they were defiantly foreigners. From another kingdom was more likely but maybe from another town.

"Yes they are my childhood friends that just came to town to visit me."

"How long would they be staying?"

"We don't know yet and they'll be staying with me and my sisters."

"Have they met them yet?"

"Nyet, but they're just about to meet Natalya."

Ivan waved at some one who was standing behind Gilbert.

"Natalya over here!"

He heard the small steps of little Natalya who came running towards Ivan and before he could say anything, had buried her face in his belly and hugged him.

"Sestra what is wrong? Who did this to you?"

You could hear a faint sniff, Ivan gently pulled his sister away from him and saw her face which was a faint red had tear stains, her eyes were red and puffy and filled with tears. Ivan's face turned serious something that Gilbert rarely saw or has ever seen in his whole time knowing Ivan.

"Who did this Natalya? Who made you cry?"

Tears continue to fall from her eyes and she was sobbing.

"It was- they said."

"What did they say?"

"That- that I was a- an ugly- ugly poor girl! And- and that you and Sestra were nothing but…"

"But what Natalya why did they say to you?"

"They said that you and Sestra were nothing but thieves and scumbags that- that never did anything good in your lives1"

This time the little girl started to cry more loudly. Ivan kneeled down to her level and hugged her.

"That isn't true Natalya and you know it."

"I told them that it wasn't but they just kept saying mean- mean things about you!"

"Can you tell me where they are?"

"I can take you to them."

Ivan hugged her tighter then he pulled away and whipped away her tears. Natalya then took his hand and guided him towards the back of the school leaving Gilbert with the other three.

"Hi."

Raivis at least attempted to begin a conversation.

"They- they also have Ludwig."

"What?"

"HE stood up to them so they started to hit him and- and he tried to fight back but- but they were too many! So I ran to for help. Big-brother you will safe him right?"

"Of course Natalya I will make sure the people who did this pay for making a beautiful girl like you cry."

Natalya sniffed, but she whipped the tears from her eyes and continued walking. Soon they heard laughing and shouting, Ivan narrowed his eyes; those kids were going to pay.

"What's the matter boy? Can't take a fight?"

They arrived at the scene of the crime and they saw Ludwig trying to fix against three boys that were clearly older than him. He was beaten up, he had a bruise forming on his jaw and his lip was bleeding. His little coat had a rip on his sleeve. The boys were about to hit him again when Ivan gently pushed Ludwig aside and instead received the punch himself. The punch hit him in his belly but he didn't move, he just stared down at the three kids in front of him creating this terrifying aura that surrounded them.

"So this is what you do in your spare time? Hit little boys and say rude things to little girls. You are older than them that means you have to take care of them, no matter their age or what family they come from. So apologize.

"Yeah, like we're going to listen to that!"

"Very well GILBERT COME HERE!"

There was a moment of silence, some footsteps could be heard and then Gilbert appeared. He spotted his little brother who was standing next to Natalya who was crying and Ludwig despite he's tears and wounds.

"They did that Gilbert to our siblings, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Gilbert glared at the kids.

"Oh absolutely."

Gilbert and Ivan were walking towards the town pulling the boys with them by their ears.

"Hey! Stop that HURTS!"

"My father will here about this!"

"Let GO!"

"Don't worry you're father will hear about this, where do you think we're going?"

There was silence.

"Well how do you know where we live?"

"You are the sons of the tavern owner da?"

Another moment of silence, Natalya and Ludwig were following their brothers and Natalya was glaring daggers at the boy who hit Ludwig, who stayed silent the whole time. The trio were walking next the kids, not knowing what was actually happening but they didn't want to stay alone in unknown territory. They arrived in front of the tavern, Gilbert opened the door and they walked inside.

"How can I help you gentle- what did they do this time?"

"Luddy come here."

He did what he was told and he stood next to his brother who placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Natalya you too."

They released the boys who then ran and stood behind their father. Natalya stood next to her brother and never stopped glaring at the boys.

"They were insulting my Sestra and they beat up this little boy who wanted to help her."

"They are clearly older than them."

"I see don't worry I will see that they apologies to both of them."

Both of them nodded and they soon moved out of the tavern and they started to walk towards Ivan's house.

"Brother who are they?"

She pointed at the trio who were following Ivan.

"First let's get home and I'll tell you."

He picked Natalya up and carried her on her shoulders. They continued their small walk until they entered the small house.

"Ludwig, Natalya sit down I'll make a nice fire, it's getting cold. Gilbert the first-aid kit is in that cupboard."

Ivan left the house and picked up some wood from behind the house and brought it inside and bumped it in the fireplace. He then went outside again and brought in some dry leaves and also placed them in the fireplace. While Gilbert was taking care of Ludwig's wounds Ivan proceed to turn on the fire and he warmed up the little milk they had left. He served it in two cups and handed them to the little kids.

"Who are they big brother?"

"Natalya these are my friends, Toris, Eduard and Raivis. They'll be staying with us for some time."

"Where are they going to stay?"

"In my room but do you mind lending them your bed while I make them a one? You can sleep with Katyusha mean while."

"I don't mind but where would you be sleeping?"

"Right here but don't worry I'll stay close to the fire."

"If you want you can stay at our place."

"Nyet, it's okay Gilbert I can manage. I wouldn't want to bother you. You already have many people in your house. But I'll ask you something. Can you help me move the bed from my sisters bed room?"

"Ja, no problem."

He finished cleaning Ludwig's bleeding lip and he went over to help Ivan move the bed. It didn't take them long but they finally managed. He gave them and extra pillow and cover without anybody noticing.

"So what now?"

"Well we wait for Katyusha to come home and then I'll make dinner."

"Can I help you brother?"

"Of course then we'll make dinner."

"Wait, you're cooking dinner, let me get something, Ludwig stay put."

Before anybody could complain or move Gilbert was already out of the house.

"So where are you from?"

An awkward moment of silence followed.

Meanwhile Gilbert went back to his house and the moment he opened the door, he regretted it immensely.

"There you are! Where is your brother?"

"Hi grandpa I'm fine thank you for asking. Ludwig is in a friends house."

"Vell vhat is he doing there, bring him home at once."

"Oh, Gilbert you're home maybe I should start making dinner."

"Don't vorry about it Lily I'm going to eat with Ludwig at Ivan's house."

"In that wrecked old place, they barely have enough to feed themselves!"

"And that is vhy I came here, now if you'll excuse me I have to go to the kitchen."

Before his grandfather could reply he walked out of the room and went straight to the kitchen.

"Vhat am I going to do with you?"

Gilbert started to collect ingredients from the storage room; he took a basket and placed as many things as he thought could possible feed eight people.

"Gilbert vhile you're at it bring me some tea!"

"Do it yourself lazy I have stuff to do!"

"Always so rude no wonder grandfather doesn't like you."

"Shut up Roderick!"  
He took the basket and left the house using the back door. As soon as he left Roderick came inside the kitchen.

"Fine if you insist I will get up- Gilbert are you listening to me? Gilbert?"

His house was one of the biggest and it was at the west end of the town not to far from the wall and it was in a street that connected it to the east side which came in handy very often. His family was rich and hard working. They owned plantations in this kingdom and mines in the kingdom of diamonds. In his family they were a total of six (please correct me if I'm wrong), they each learned how to manage the company but some had special talents.

Roderick was a musician and had a passion for the piano.

Vash had a skill with guns and he passing on the skill to Lily.

Ludwig had shown a love for books and baking.

Gilbert had shown greats skill with swords.

And their grandfather had taught them everything they know.

Gilbert left his home and continued to walk until he finally reached his destination. He opened the door and entered the home that was warm compared to the cold outside, the sent of leaves was in the air.

"So you guys come from the kingdom of hearts."

"Yes, we travelled here to see your brother."

"But we never went to the kingdom of heart so how do you know each other?"

"Well we visited your home town when we we're very small, Raivis was just a tiny baby, we met Ivan when we encountered him in town and we quickly became friends."

"Da, you weren't born yet Natalya and Katyusha has never met them."

"But how did you know we moved here?"

"Well not so long ago we went back to the town and asked about you and they told us that you had moved, so we searched the whole kingdom for you guys and it was just luck when we met Ivan in town."

"Da, it was very lucky, since they didn't have a place to stay I offered our home."

Ivan looked up and saw Gilbert standing in the entrance holding a basket.

"Oh, you're back Gilbert. Where did you go?"

"Oh since you're cooking dinner I thought that maybe you might use this since we're all staying for dinner."

He handed the basket to Ivan who opened it and gasped; in the inside there was many different types of ingredients.

"I'm sorry Gilbert bur I can't accept this, it's too much."

"No Ivan I insist, it's a gift from me for saving my little brother."

"But…but…"

"No buts it's a gift, no returns."

"Thank you Gilbert, this is too kind of you."

"Nonsenses, you're by best friend remember, we stick together no mater what."

"Da. I'll guess that I'll start making dinner so that it will be ready when Katyusha comes home. Come Natalya we're going to cook together right?"

Natalya smiled and stood next to her brother as they started to unpack the food from the basket.

"So you guys and Ivan go way back."

"We'll we've known each other for a long time."

"But we've haven't stayed in touch for a while."

"Manly because they moved from their home town and we just recently found him."

"By recently he means today."

"Yeah we saw him while we were crossing town."

"Ja, I heard that part but you came all this way from the kingdom of heart?"

"Yes, we wanted to check on Ivan since we never really had the time for we had to work to keep us alive. Since we finally earned enough money to travel, we came here to finally see our friend."

"Raivis didn't know him but we told him many stories for when we we're little and he really wanted to meet him."

Gilbert nodded.

"I'm Gilbert by the way, it's nice to meet you."

"I'm Raivis."

"I'm Toris."

"Eduard."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, while Ivan was showing us around he told us about you and how you are such a good friend."

"Da it's true you are a great friend Gilbert."

"Right back at you Ivan."

They continued to talk and cook until the door opened and in came Katyusha.

"I'm home. Oh, we have guests! Hello Gilbert and Ludwig how are you?"

"I'm okay thank you miss Katyusha."

"You don't need to call me miss, you can just call me Sestra every one does. You're hurt! Oh who could do this to such a nice boy!"

She then hugged the poor boy. The boy was struggling in her hold and tried to get away from her. Finally she released him and he was able to breath again.

"Who are you three?"

"These are my friends Sestra, I met them while we still lived with dad. They came all the way from the kingdom of hearts to come see us."

"I'm Katyusha Ivan's big sister but please call me Sestra. Any friend of my brother's is my friend. Welcome to our home!"

"Thank you so much Sestra. I'm Toris and this is Raivis and Eduard."

"You're just so adorable! Come here!"

She them proceeded to hug Raivis whose face was well on her larger than normal breasts.

"Please let go off me Sestra."

"I'm sorry I just like to give hugs!"

She then released her second victim.

"Da, Sestra is very caring and her hugs make everybody happy. So if anybody hurts her I'll make them pay painfully."

"Brother you don't have to go to such extremes. You always look out for us big brother."

Nobody would ever dream to go as far as harm a hair on one of their heads because they knew what would happen when Ivan got his hands on them. Of course he didn't harm children he just alarmed their parents or gave them a good fright, either way it never happened twice. If it's a push or remark you might still escape with your life but if you make them cry you better start packing, say good byte to your family and friends and pray to the good Lord to spare your life because you might as well just loose it. Either that or a limb or too, maybe you might even escape with a broken bone, but that only happened if you had all the luck in the world. If the Lord answered your prays then you might just get away with it with a broken nose and a bloody lip but no one got away unscratched.

"I just want you to be happy and make sure that no idiot will harm you or Natalya."

"My big brother is the best, I love him so much."

"I know Nat."

He rubbed her head and continued cooking.

"I have an idea brother, let's all eat by the fire so we stay warm."

"That is a brilliant idea, how about you start getting some plates so that we can start serving the food."

The girl nodded and went over to a cupboard and took out eight bowls and spoons. She handed them her brother who served the food and Natalya handed a bowl to every one. Once everyone was served they all sat close to the fire and started eating.

"Ivan what is this it's very good?"

"It's called borsht."

"It's very good."

They continued to eat their meal by the fire until their stomachs were full and the pot was empty. Gilbert carried a sleepy Ludwig home and Katyusha carried Natalya to bed and she too went to sleep. Ivan then started to clean the kitchen and wash the dishes with the left over water.

"Do you need any help cleaning up?"

"Nyet don't worry about it Raivis go to sleep, I'll take care of it."

"Okay, I can't thank you enough for what you're doing for us Ivan."

"It's no problem, you guys go to sleep I'll just finish here."

The three of them nodded and they started to head to the room.

"Good night Ivan and thank you again."

The trio disappeared behind the door and Ivan went back to his work. When he finished to put the dishes back in their place he went outside to get more wood. Once the fire was well stocked for the night, Ivan changed his clothes and he wrapped his scarf loosely around his neck and put on his heavy trench coat. He folded his dirty clothes and used them as a pillow. He lay down on the wooden floor near enough to the fire to feel the heat but stayed at a distance where he couldn't get burned. He closed his eyes and drifted off into a well-deserved sleep.

* * *

Hey everybody sorry for the late update it's just that I had a lot of work to do but I'm back! Thank you so much for reading this chapter I hope you enjoyed it! Please review.

If you know the human name for Germania please tell me, I'll really appreciate it!


	8. Sleep, it's time for round two

Hey everybody! Thank you so much for reading I hope you enjoy the story!

Characters belong to Hidekaz Himuraya.

* * *

Ivan woke up earlier than usual, he didn't want his guest to see him sleep on the floor and figure out that he had lied to them. He got up at stretched, seeing that he still had plenty of time before the others woke up he opened his spell book to the first page and started to read about the spell Arthur was telling him about.

"Rather simple if I may add."

He turned around and he was face to face with Nikolai.

"Missed me? I highly doubt it nobody misses me or want me around. They treat me like the plague but of course you don't know what that is."

"What are you doing here?"

"Isn't obvious? It's time for round two."

Nikolai disappeared and Ivan started to get a little dizzy. Before he knew it he was on the floor and he was welcomed by a profound darkness. He woke up and was greeted by a frozen stone floor. He tried to stand up but he was kicked on the head before he could lift himself up.

"Tut, tut, tut. You're not going anywhere. You try to run and I'll throw a knife at you. I don't care where it hits, I'll throw it, that'll safe you and me some time. I'll let you stand up but you have to stay put understand?"

Ivan nodded.

"Good you're not an idiot, if you were let's just say that it would be a lot more painful for you. Knocking some sense into some one can get boring very fast as you see there is a lot of talking involved and not enough stabbing and cutting."

"Sounds boring."

"That's exactly what I always tell myself see this is why you aren't an idiot."

"So you're just going to put some knifes in me again."

"Unfortunately not right this time, you see I have to talk to you, I got scolded last time by the General by not telling you this before-"

"The General?"

"Da the General, like I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, like you already know you were chosen because you have magic, blah, blah, blah, boring rambling about things you already know. This you don't, the General chose you because he saw into your future."

"My future?"

"No the dogs, da your future! Who else am I talking to? I'm starting to have second thoughts about you being an idiot."

"What did he say? What am I going to do?"

"I'm not going to tell you, rule number six hundred and sixty six, can't tell them about the future. It may result in changing it and believe me it can be a pain in the ass when you try and fix it."

"So why am I here? I could be practising magic as we speak."

"That's why am here! To make you learn magic, if you only learn with that weak man called Arthur you'll get nowhere near your future, I'm here to teach you what Arthur won't to ensure your future and hopefully it'll save my skin."

"So you're here to help me?"

"Pretty hard to believe right? Don't worry I have that impression on people. But yes we'll have to work together, so do as I say and you don't get hurt, disobey me and you'll experience pain, great pain."

Ivan nodded.

"I think I understand."

"Good! I suggest a drink."

Out of nowhere Nikolai had a bottle of vodka in one hand and two glasses on the other. He let go of the cups that stayed in place in the air and he opened the bottle and proceeded to poor the liquid on the glasses. When he was done he closed the bottle and picked up the glasses and left the bottle to float by itself. Nikolai started to sit down on thin air but then a comfortable looking chair appeared and caught his fall. It looked like it was made out of smoke.

"How rude of me, here have a seat."

With a flick of a wrist he appeared a smaller chair for Ivan who sat down.

"Do you drink? I suppose not, you don't look of age."

"I am of age it's just I've never tried vodka."

"Why can't handle your liquor?"

"Can't afford liquor."

"Well let this be a welcoming gift your first shot of vodka with me your new friend."

"I don't know if I consider you my friend."

"You will in time, you'll feel pain now but you'll thank me later trust me I know. Here take the cup."

Ivan did as he was told; once Nikolai let go of the other glass he proceeded to empty his glass with one swift movement. Ivan then did the same and he quickly realized his mistake. He coughed and his eyes started to feel teary and his throat was burning him, chocking him. Nikolai laughed at his reaction.

"I love when they try to copy me. First timers never expect it to be that strong this is why I enjoy doing this I get to mess with people like you. Want another?"

Ivan shook his head but handed him back the glass.

"I'll give you one anyway don't worry you won't get drunk, I'll fix you before you wake up."

He refilled the cups and passed one to Ivan, Nikolai then watched as he took little sips this time, getting used to the feel of the alcohol. Nikolai just drowned his throat with vodka and he didn't do as much as a flinch.

"So when are you going to teach me the spell?"

"People these days always in a hurry. Come with me don't worry I won't hurt you yet."

Ivan stood up and followed Nikolai afraid that if he stayed to think he might anger him, something that will bring him pain sooner then he anticipated. So by wanting to safe his skin he followed Nikolai throw the dark hallways.

"Where are we exactly?"

"In you mind. This is how you shaped it."

"Than how come you can make things appear and disappear?"

"Because I am controlling it. Since you'll be staying out cold for quiet some time I stopped the time outside too, so your sister don't see you laying on the floor without you responding to their calls."

"You can control my mind?"

"In a way. I can't control your body or what you think but I can make you hear me and my threats make you as good as any other puppet, I can travel inside your dreams and I can make you fall asleep at will but I can't control your movements, I can influence your thoughts but not control them."

"I understand you're powerful."

"Da I am, come we have work to do."

Nikolai stood up and the chairs disappeared, causing Ivan to fall to the floor, and the bottle and cups too disappeared in thin air, leaving behind nothing but a small swirl of smoke. Nikolai was walking in what seemed like a hallway but Ivan couldn't quiet make it out for it was dark the way he knew where he was going was because he was following Nikolai's outline. The walked in silence, the only noise was the sound of their footsteps. Ivan started to feel uncomfortable, they were walking for what seemed to be an eternity and he didn't know where they were going. It's his mind for Christ's sake! Why did he have to feel like he should trust this man? He could kill him, he already did, why is he still breathing? Why is he still walking in this earth? It makes no sense.

"We're here."

They stopped in front of an old door. The paint was peeling off, the wood was rotting, and the metal doorknob was rusting. Nikolai, with a gloved hand, turned the doorknob and opened the door. He stepped out of the way and held the door open.

"After you."

Ivan walked inside, not wanting to object the memory of him dying was still fresh in his mind, it had only happened yesterday, but it felt like it had happened minutes ago. Maybe it's the vodka, it's making him feel this way, confused and lost, scared. He didn't like it, not one bit, yet it was comforting. It made him feel like it numbed his mind, soften the blow of his past, it relaxed him.

"Why are we here?"

"This is where you will learn, da. No excuses, it's a piece of mind that you left behind to rot, you might not remember what happened here, it's close to becoming dust, but here you might remember, this place still has it's sentimental value to you. Look around, memories still linger here, I can feel them. But we don't have time for that now-you know him?"

Ivan was standing in front of what looked like a picture of him next to someone, he couldn't tell who for in the picture the face of the person was ripped, the only thing visible was a blue eye, some blonde hair and a piece of a smile. Ivan was too smiling in the picture.

"Nyet I don't yet it seems familiar."

He placed the picture down.

"Well enough drama let's get down to business. This spell is very simple, but first let me see you levitate something."

"You've been watching me you know I can."

"Yes but I wasn't present, now do as your told."

Ivan looked down and sighed. He recalled his lesson with Arthur, how he should channel his emotions. He closed his eyes-

"Wrong, first mistake."

"What?"

"When you're fighting closing your eyes means death, it'll leave you completely exposed. Until you've developed a sixth sense, you're not closing your eyes, a simple mistake like this will cost you your life."

"Fighting? I just want to keep my sisters safe."

"What happens when someone attacks them or something of the sort, you'll have to fight and since Arthur is useless in this field, I'll also teach you to fight, to use your magic to defend yourself and your sisters."

"But I don't know how to do it with my eyes open."

"Open or closed same stupid thing. Da it's easier with eyes closed but if you do it with your eyes open it means you've learned how to channel your emotions. So do it."

Ivan pictured Nikolai hurting his friends, his family; it felt so real with him standing right next to him. He felt threatened as he stared at him, he could kill him without lifting a single finger and he would never see him coming. He felt like he was the prey being examined by a predator and no matter how hard he tried to run there was no way of getting rid of his eyes. Some of the withered old furniture started shaking, the old broken pictured started to levitate, the nails and dust that littered the floor started to rise from the floor. Ivan felt trapped under his gaze, like a deer in the headlights he couldn't move, he was paralysed with this fear. He felt ice cold all over, he soon felt numb, and he couldn't feel his fingers, his face.

The furniture was in the air, so was dust, nails anything, the entire room was filled floating. Cold, he felt cold, it was everywhere, he shivered despite his warm coat he was cold. He was trembling, shaking; he didn't notice what was happening to the room and everything inside it. He felt trapped in a never ending spiral of fear, he felt his eyes on him, burning holes in his skin, he wasn't afraid of him moments ago, what was happening to him? Was he to be consumed by this winter that was building up inside of him?

"You should stop and see what you've done."

I eyes shot up and he gasped. His breath turned to a fine white fog when it escaped his lips. He was greeted with the view of the room floating but not only that it was snowing. There were spots of white everywhere his eyes saw. He looked at himself and noticed that his boats were covered with a layer of frost, so was his coat, and on his gloves. On his head was a pile of snow his shoulders also had snow. He noticed that the frost was had decorated him with a pattern of sunflowers and on the end of his coat where small icicles.

"What happened?"

"You tell me."

Nikolai was still standing the same way as before except he was floating.

"Your emotions took over, I suppose that it consumed you completely, you could only think about it and things related to it, so it overpowered you and it materialized into snow and ice. I suppose you were feeling fear or grief, but grief is a lot darker if you let it, you understand what I'm saying?"

Ivan nodded.

"So what you are telling me is that I let it slip?"

"Da that's exactly what I'm saying. So you're scared of something, I recommend you ditch that fear is temporary; you need something that will stay. Many emotions can last for years yet when they're gone they leave no trace, so they become useless to a magician or wizard I don't care what you decide to call yourself, the point is, you need something that will leave a mark. A scar so to speak, grief is an excellent choice but few carry it, you are not one of these few. You lost someone yet you don't grief for him or her because you know better. Grief is a powerful emotion it's so simple and stupid at the same time, ugh disgusts me to be honest.

Grief is a good emotion if you have it; harvest it for it can become extremely useful. If you want my opinion, even if you don't you're still going to hear it because I call the shots here but we've already established that. Anger is a much better choice and I know there's plenty of it buried in there."

Nikolai was pointing at Ivan's heart. He stepped back and made a small sunflower appear in his hands. He slowly twirled it around, looked at its different petals, slowly examining it.

"Anger is like a weed, at first you don't know it's there, it takes a trained eye to spot a weed in a flower garden. It grows along side the flowers undetected and hidden, then it starts to grow more and more and it spreads in the garden yet it goes unnoticed until, it starts to kill the flowers. Slowly it starts to move up the stems of flowers, chocking them, killing them so slowly that they wouldn't noticed until the moment they breathed out their final breath, their eyes wide and broken with betray for they thought it was one of them but no, they beg for mercy in hope that there might be some humanity left in them but no, the weed keeps growing and the flower keeps chocking until it dies."

With a crack the head of the flower fell to the floor, leaving the stem in Nikolai's hand. The petals were all dried up and the littered the ground near Ivan's feet.

"Even after the flower's death the weed keeps growing and growing until it has consumed everything in its path. Anger is good, very good even after you think it's gone it leaves a scar a deep scar that leaves you with this burn inside that you can't forget. You push it towards the back of your head but ha, it's still there. The scar can open up and bleed, forcing all that anger into you once again; it makes you unstoppable, not even reason stands in you way. Your spell becomes stronger, unbreakable, and too powerful for the others but for you it's nothing because you can control it.

Many fear anger and they lead their apprentices away from that path but they are fools to deny them that power yet when they grow they will want a taste from the forbidden fruit, thirsty for it's poison they will go and climb it's branches and take a bite, yet the snake is waiting and it too leaves it's poison behind, another victim left in that path for they were never told the power they had to create to become so great, but I will teach you to master your anger to tame it and have it on a leash and when you release it, make it chase after their prey you'll be able to place back under that same leash. Many can tame it but they live a lie for they are the one's that are being tamed an illusion that cost them their lives.

I'll teach you to control it and after you do, you'll know all the spells, anything that will come to mind will become a reality but it will take time lot's of it too so let's get to work."

Ivan stood there; letting every word that Nikolai spoke to him sink in. he glanced down at the flower on the floor.

"So before we learn the spell, you'll teach me how to control my anger?"

"Da, so let's get started, get angry."

Ivan tried to think, he thought back at his past and his father. He treated them like shit and them he nearly kills them, they ran away, they left their mother behind with that that monster and they didn't come back for her. It was too late when they heard that she died, he knew what killed her and he let her stay that whole time. It was his fault his mother died, his fault only; he had to protect his sisters but her too. He failed her and let her down. He let his mom die.

"Da good, you're angry enough for now. So I want you to take that anger and store it."

"How? Store it how?"

"Take another memory something completely different and use it to wrap up the memory."

Use it to wrap up the memory? Was this guy nuts? How is that possible?

"Think of the two memories at once, balance their emotion, the more angry the get the more different memories you're going to need to balance the anger out. It's all about balance, this is what's difficult and it's this that gets people killed. One wrong measurement and the anger could take over or the other emotion would over power it completely. This is why I'm teaching you now, the earlier you get this done the easier everything else is going to be. Let me tell you not even Arthur could master this but you have so much more talent than he will ever have. Another reason why you are in a way my apprentice."

Ivan started to think and he thought hard, something to balance his anger out, a memory, a memory, and a memory! The picture. The boy who was this boy? Was he a friend or enemy? It had to be a friend for both of them were smiling. They also took a picture together they had to be friends. He didn't have friends, never did until he met the pixies, he was always alone with his sisters.

"And you fail. I didn't expect you to get at the first try so I am neither pleased nor disappointed. Do it again."

"Again?"

"I'm sorry did I stutter? Da again."

Ivan groaned.

 _Little bitch thinks he can talk back to me._ Nikolai thought to himself.

"No complaining, one more complain and I'll add a nice long scar to your face."

Ivan nodded and he returned to his thoughts.

After what in Ivan's mind seemed like two hours but that had no effect on the time outside for Nikolai had stopped time in order for him to train Ivan inside his own mind. Funny it seems like he created a pocket universe to which he has the ability to enter and exit as he pleases and I'm rambling sorry on with the story.

Ivan sat down on the floor.

"Can we please stop now?'

"Nyet, try the spell one more time."

"Again?"

Nikolai then proceeded to slap Ivan in the face.

"I told you not to talk back. Idiot now do it again."

Ivan supressed a groan and stood up, since he still couldn't control his anger he had to resort to use his fear. Nikolai had actually taught him how to control this emotion. It was much easier than his anger the measurements weren't as precise and hard to control, while managing his anger was like standing on a thread, controlling his fear felt like standing on a wide side walk. It felt safer but it could still take over, no matter how safe you feel, danger is always present, near you or not you have to remain sharp, trusting your emotions completely is an idiot's mistake (as Nikolai put it so nicely), it's like walking in the blind in the dark, with seeing eyes it's hard enough but blind you have to rely on all your senses.

"If you keep your mind sharp and attentive at all times, this simple emotion, to control it would be a walk in the woods. Do it again, practicing daily makes perfect, but not once or twice, no I'm talking about hours of work, finding new methods to preform the spell, trying it with different emotions, sensing it's power. Right know how you are preforming the spell is impressive for a beginner but for a magician it's a complete failure. There's rarely any force or power in it, it won't even take out one enemy. So do it again and you'll do it again, as many times as I please until I know that you have mastered this spell. I'm your mentor know, Arthur is just for show, he may give you a dagger but with me it'll turn into a sword. He may teach you impressive spells, you will master them with him, but I'll show you how to use them to fight, how to perfect them beyond what Arthur sees as perfection. His perfection is my elementary, one day you'll be so powerful you'll defeat me. So do it again."

He didn't need to picture it anymore, he felt it, it was easier much easier than before. Ivan breathed in and then in his hand was a ball of fire.

"Handling the four elements is basic knowledge for a magician, fire is one of the most powerful contrary to believe, it's also one of the hardest to control, as simple change of emotion and it can disappear or it can cause great pain."

He threw the ball of fire from hand to hand; he threw it up in the air and caught it. Then he made it vanish, then on the edge of his finger was a small flame, then on all his fingers there were small flames.

"Go ahead, do like I taught you."

He turned to Nikolai and from his fingers shot rays of flames at him yet before they could make contact with him they went over him and hit the wall behind him. The flames seized when Nikolai took the flames and threw them back at Ivan. Not knowing what to do, he felt his fear slip, he placed his arms up trying to cover his face, but nothing happened. He opened his eyes and dropped his arms to his sides, in front of him was a block of white ice.

"How?"

"You have amazing reflexes, it seems that when you experience great fear or there is a threat that you're brain can't sense, your subconscious defends you with ice, white ice is harder than the hardest of stones, even harder than diamonds."

Never had Ivan heard that, he always heard that the highest of knights had diamond swords, that they were practically unbreakable.

"But if it's ice how doesn't it melt."

"Magic duh. The greatest of knights held ice swords, forged by the most skilled of magicians; they can break a diamond sword like it was a twig. Normally apprentices haven't acquired the skill of a subconscious defence yet we've already established that you're not normal. You have secret skills, seems like that time alone were useful after all. They toughened you up and gave you a way to defend yourself and sisters, even in your sleep it would warn you, it's almost like a sixth sense, but a sixth sense allows you to react to the attack, defend yourself however you want."

"Yes but if I have this I won't need a sixth sense."

"Nyet, you see many spells can break white ice that hasn't been created by a specific spell, like hell fire."

"What's the difference?"

"This."

Nikolai then blew on the ice and it looked like he breathed out fire, the fire was a dark blue and Ivan could feel there impressive heat, it felt like it was burning him, even though the flame weren't near him. He walked away form Nikolai but then he saw that he wasn't breathing anymore fire, he had only done that for a only second yet the block of ice was nothing but a huge puddle of water.

"Do you see a difference now?"

He nodded.

"Very good, I'll test that subconscious of yours."

"What?! But what are you going to do exactly?"

"Don't worry I'll just attack you and well let's hope that your defences are reliable. I won't kill you and I won't you any attack that will kill you, you'll just suffer greatly if your defences fail. I recommend that you also try to defend yourself."

"Defend myself with what?"

"You can levitate and have the ability to control, well that's flattery to you, and you can use fire. At least you know two things so use them."

Then he disappeared, Ivan looked at the room, and he wasn't there. He took a deep breath there was no reason to panic. Yes he was stronger than him but al least he wasn't completely useless. He took another deep breath and focussed. He created a ring of fire around him he was ready at least. Nikolai emerged from the shadows Ivan's back was turned to him, perfect. At an amazing speed Nikolai took out a metal pipe and charged at Ivan but before the metal could make contact with his head, he turned around and created a small ice shield that stopped the metal pipe.

Ivan saw this as his chance and he lunged forward to try to punch Nikolai but he easily caught his fist. Nikolai took his pipe and was about to smash Ivan's head but Ivan saw this and he created another shield for himself. Metal hit ice as Nikola's second blow was blocked. Nikolai then pulled Ivan forward making him hit his head with his own shield.

"Well at least they work well but still not perfect, the perfect subconscious defence are the ones that defend you against the attack of others and your own."

The barriers of ice melted and Ivan sat on the floor rubbing his head.

"If it's subconscious doesn't that mean I'm not aware of anything, so how am I suppose to control it?"

Nikolai then proceeded to punch Ivan square in the jaw.

"That's two, I remember saying that I'll leave a scar if you talked back, that's two scars that you owe me. You might be wondering why didn't you block it, well it's because I'm controlling your subconscious, I allowed to free itself when we were fighting but it won't make much of a shield when I want to inflict pain on you. You will have a perfect self conscious when I can longer take hold of it."

Again, he was being pushed to learn and control his magic if he wanted to escape Nikolai's punches and there was no other choice. At least when it came to magic he was able to defend himself but not completely, Nikolai had spells that could break his barriers, he just had to get stronger.

"Well would you look at the time! It's time for you to wake up, don't worry you won't get a bruise, I'll see you tomorrow or later I haven't decided yet anyway be prepared."

"Wait-"

Nikolai snapped his fingers and Ivan gasped and woke up in his house. He stood up form the floor and he dusted himself and stretched.

"Vanya is that you?"

"Good morning Natalya I was just going to get started with breakfast, do you want to help?"

The little girl yawned, as she whipped her teary eyes she nodded.

"Good, get dressed and-"

He stopped at the middle of the sentence as he saw the dinning table. It had a plate of different breads, a small jar of what looked like strawberry jam and a stick of butter.

"Vanya did you get this?"

"Nyet, but I think I know who. I bet it was the faeries, I think it's a thank you gift because you saved their flower patch form those mean boys remember?"

Natalya gasped,

"Da! So faeries are real?"

"Of course they are, no matter what those mean boys say faeries will always be real. They thank nice people like you with gifts, so you must be kind to nature and…"

"Nature will be nice to you."

"Da that's right. Do you want to share this with our guests?"

She was silent for a moment but then nodded.

"Come, I'll help you dress, do you want to choose your dress?"

"Nyet you choose big brother."

"Okay come let's go."

They stepped inside the room, careful not to make a noise so that they wouldn't wake their sleeping sister. He opened the small drawer and picked a small pink dress. It was long and thicker than some of the other; since winter was close the cold was getting worse. He picked out a matching bow, a small pair of boots and thick socks. He helped her change and he brushed her hair.

"Do you want to style it differently today?"

She nodded,

"Can you make it into a braid?"

"Of course, anything for the queen of the house."

Natalya giggled; both her siblings always called her the queen mostly because how much they spoiled her, not that she was going to complain, she secretly enjoyed it but she didn't abuse it. She was ready to go, they were about to make their way out but Ivan stopped her.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Nyet?"

Ivan chuckled and he helped her put on her small coat.

"It's tight."

"Da, maybe after school we can go get you a new one, this one is too small for you now since you are growing to fast."

They stepped outside and they walked to the back of the house, Ivan handed Natalya the small basket and she went to the new chicken house and gasped.

"Vanya there are so many chickens!"

"Da, it's a surprise for you and Katyusha, I traded them with some radishes that were ready early."

"You got so many!"

"Da, the merchant was a beginner, he doesn't really know the worth of a chicken."

She came back with the basket almost filled with eggs, they walked back in the house and Ivan started to cook the eggs.

"Natalya be polite and knock on the door to wake up the guests, tell them breakfast is ready, don't forget sestra."

Natalya smiled and ran off to do as she was told. She stood in front of her brother's door, some how she was nervous, she gulped and knocked on the door. There was a moment of silence but then she heard some footsteps behind the door, and then the door was opened enough for a face to poke out.

"Oh good morning Natalya."

She starred at the tall stranger in front of her, she wasn't scarred but her brother wasn't there to protect her. He mentally slapped herself, took some courage and accomplished her mission.

"Breakfast is ready."

"Thank you for telling us, we'll be right there."

Before the man could close the door she asked,

"What's your name?"

"I'm Toris."

She nodded and ran off back to wake up her sister, Toris disappeared behind the door and proceeded to wake up the other two pixies.

"Sestra breakfast is ready wake up! Sometimes you're just as lazy as Ivan!"

After what seemed like an hour she finally managed to get her sister out of bed. Katyusha emerged from the room dressed in a white shirt with denim overalls; she had boots and a bow that she on the collar of her shirt. Her short hair was pushed back with a plain headband and hair two-hair clips. Finally every one was sitting at the table and Ivan served breakfast. They sat and eat their first breakfast in silence.

* * *

Sorry for the late update, writer's block is such a pain in the ass. Anyway I hope you liked this chapter. Please review!


End file.
